


Adventures with a Most Noble Companion

by chooseredemption



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena and her two puppers, The Rex AU™, do you really need more in life?, it's going to be fluffy, puppy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooseredemption/pseuds/chooseredemption
Summary: A series that looks at just what happens when Lena Luthor is entrusted with being the care taker for a puppy by Supergirl.aka.  What happened when sango-blep started talking about puppies...





	Adventures with a Most Noble Companion

Kara had arrived.

The frantic scuffling of paws on hardwood was a sure sign of it.  Lena didn't need the knock on the door that followed to know.

Lena shook her head as she stacked the last of her paperwork.  The little guy only ever got this excited over Kara.  Not that Lena could blame him.  Kara was great after all.

"I'm on my way!"  Lena called.  Kara wouldn't be able to hear through the door.  Her hope was to calm the incessant yapping.

The impatient puppy was standing on his hind legs with his front paws against the door when she entered the room.  He looked over at her as she approached, tongue out as he wiggled with anticipation.  At least Lena thought it was anticipation.  She was still trying to figure out just how to interpret the actions of the little guy.  Knowing that Kara was on the other side of the door made her more confident that it was an excited wiggle.

"Yes, yes, we're going to let Kara in."

She scratched his head, before holding his collar.  Manners were still a work in progress.  He had a habit of jumping up when he was excited.  The last thing she needed was Kara to be charged as the door opened.

"Hey!" Kara greeted brightly as Lena opened the door wide, smiling warmly.  She felt the tug as the pup tried to rush forward.

"Hi, come on in.  I apologise in advance for this guy.  You know what he's like..."

Kara laughed as she stepped inside and knelt down to the excited puppy.  He closed his eyes and let out a soft rumbling as both sides of his face were cupped by Kara's hands and she ruffled his fur.

"Well isn't someone happy to see me?"

"Two somebodies for the record," Lena said, letting go of the collar, sure Kara could handle him, and closing the door.

Kara smiled up at her before returning her attention to bundle of fluff that leaning up on her knee and nudging her hands seeking more attention.

"Well I'm glad I've got some people who are."

Lena frowned as Kara leant in to nuzzle the puppy.  He instantly started to lick her face.  It was hard to hold the concerned look watching the interaction.  She felt a bubble of warmth rise up to her chest as she watched the two interact.

"So the meeting with Snapper went that well?"

"I'm starting to think working from home, might actually improve our working relationship."

Lena hummed.  She was well aware of the difficulties a bad working relationship could lead to.  She had suffered through her fair share over the years.

Kara didn't elaborate further on her meeting.  She was currently preoccupied cooing and trying not to laugh as the little Rottweiler kept trying to hop up closer to her.  Lena could have offered advice, or talked about her experiences with trying to make hostile work environments more pleasant, but Kara didn't really seem to interested in discussing work right now.

"You say working from home, but we both know you'd be here playing with the puppy," she went with instead.

"Someone's got to take care of him.  You're so busy, you haven't even named him!"

Kara stuck her tongue out at Lena as she said it.  Lena playfully bumped Kara with her hip as she walked by, causing the other woman to laugh as she almost lost balance.

"You know I've been thinking of the perfect name."

She put on her best pout as she leant against the kitchen island.  Kara smiled up at her.  She picked up the puppy and carried him over to sit on the stool next to Lena.

Lena watched as Kara's glasses were pushed askew as her face was assaulted with puppy kisses.  The two of them really did look adorable together.

"And you know I'm only teasing.  You'll think of a great name for him.  Though I'm going to start calling him 'he who should not be named' soon if you take much longer."

Lena scrunched her nose at the reference.  Kara didn't notice.  She was too busy nuzzling the puppy.  Lena face shifted to a smirk.  Of course, Kara also didn't know Lena had finally decided on a name.  It was part of news she had for over coffee.  But if Kara was going to tease, she could do the same.

"Well luckily, I've got one, so we don't need to fear that."

Kara perked up instantly.  The pup's let out a small yip as Kara suddenly moved her attention away from him.

"You've got one!  Really?  This is so exciting.  Are you going to do a grand reveal at games night this week?  That's why you offered to host isn't it!"

Lena could only laugh.  Of course, Kara was hoping for a grand reveal.  She thought back to the night Kara had spent sitting on her couch forcing her to watch baby name announcement videos on the internet.  Lena had teased her to no end for days afterwards.  Kara tried to point out that Lena had been willing to watch them with her.  Lena at the time had said it was for more ammunition against Kara.  However, she knew it was because she could never say no to Kara.  She raised her eyebrow and contemplated bringing it up again.

Kara didn't give her the chance.

"You're going to tell me first right?  I don't have to wait?"

Kara face turned to a pout as she asked.  Lena rolled her eyes at her attempts to charm the name from her.

"Oh I'd have to.  With your reporting skills, you'd be able to get the truth anyway.  It would end up being the next KaraDanver.com exclusive."

The teasing remark only caused the pout to worsen.

"Still too soon?"  Lena inquired.

Kara sighed, she turned back to the puppy, gently booping his nose with her finger.  His reaction was to try nip at it.

"At least I wouldn't get fired again over that headline."

Her voice was softer now.  Lena scooted closer to nudge Kara's shoulder.  She did feel some bit responsible for what had happened with the last exclusive.  She hadn't meant to upset Kara with the joke.  She could turn this around though.  She was sure of it.

"I don't know.  We've already been asked to interview by The Planet."  She tried to keep her tone light.

Kara's glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Lois Lane's next big scoop is it?"  Kara’s tone was more deadpan.

Lena nodded solemnly.

"Oh yeah.  It's going to make her career."

Kara rolled her eyes at Lena.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Of course I am."

Kara looked at her expectantly.  She bit her lip.  she knew she should just tell Kara, but she can't help but leave a lingering pause first.  Kara scrunching her nose impatiently at her was worth it.

"It's Rex," she said softened, all teasing finished with.

Kara's lip sucks in slightly for a moment and her eyebrows raised just that little bit.  Lena knew instantly something was up.  Kara was never good as masking her reactions.

She hummed, waiting for Kara to explain herself.

Kara tried pouting again to get out of it.

Lena hummed again, eyebrow raising this time as she crossed her arms.  Kara clearly had something to say about the name.  Based on her reaction, likely something not great.  Kara was never good with bad news.

She gave her best Luthor stare down.  What could Kara possibly have against the name?

Luckily Kara didn't last even a moment under Lena's gaze.

"It's just.  I thought you'd pick a unique name is all."

Lena furrowed her eyebrows.  She didn't understand.

"It is unique.  It's Latin.  For King."

She had spent ages trying to think of something.  She had turned to her library, combing literature, journals and encyclopaedias for hours until her found an old Latin book from school.  Her skills in the language were rusty but she still was able to recognise a word or two.  Rex had stood out to her as she skimmed through.  It was a strong name.  Perfect for a puppy who was going to grow up to be a noble companion and protector.

They stared at one another for a few moments.  Both trying to work out why the other just could not comprehend the situation.  It was Kara who spoke first.  Trying to bridge whatever knowledge gap existed between them.

"How much experience have you with dogs?  Like how many have you met... ever?"

Lena's cheeks coloured at the question. It felt a little like Kara was calling her out.  Not that she had ever lied about her maybe less than stellar experience with dogs.

She just hadn’t mentioned it until now.  Realistically she probably should have said something to Supergirl when she had dropped the puppy off.  She had just been so flattered that Supergirl thought she was the person to mind the little guy, it might have slipped her mind.  Supergirl had a habit of making her a little tongue tied.

Thoughts of the Woman of Steel made her shift and tighten her crossed arms.  She cleared her throat, and with it thoughts of the hero.  Even when she wasn’t around she had a habit of distracting Lena.

"Honestly not a whole lot, but I've met dogs before Kara... What has this got to do with his name?"

She hoped she didn’t sound too defensive.

Kara nodded slowly, as if she was starting to see what was happening.  Lena however was still much at a loss.

"Rex is like a super common dog name Lena...  I even had a dog called Rex when I was younger."

"Oh."

Lena’s mind scrambled to think of all the dog names she knew.  She thought back to the dogs she had encountered.  She was sure none had been called Rex.  Then again, a lot of the dogs she had met was as part of her family's social circles.  More often than not dogs were named after their owners.  An act of vanity one would expect from families that were considered friends of the Luthors.

She started to question had she actually met a normal dog.  It was likely she hadn't.

Kara had moved the puppy to her lap.  He had worn himself out and now seemed content to have Kara scratched behind his ear as he curled up.  Kara however looked concerned for Lena.  As if trying to gauge just how bad her revelation had been.

"I'm sure it's not too late to change it…?"

She reached over to place her hand on Lena's shoulder, as if she needed comfort.  Lena smiled at her.  She couldn't say she wasn't a little disappointed at the discovery, but she knew she couldn't have sole rights to a name either.

"I've gotten used to it now.  I can't change it.  And I don't want to.  I like the name."

Kara squeezed her shoulder gently.

"You already bought the dog tags didn’t you?"

Now Kara was calling her out.

"I might be waiting on my order to come in."

Kara hummed softly as a smirk formed at her lips.

"They must have been sold out of Rex when you went in."

Lena shook her head and let out a laugh.

She could tell Kara was going to get months if not years of teasing out of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes Lena did not see the Rex Luthor - Lex Luthor jokes that could be made...
> 
> It's okay though. Kara has threatened everyone not to mention it.
> 
> \---
> 
> You should all check out Sango's amazing Rex Art too!  
> sango-blep.tumblr.com/tagged/rexAU
> 
> You can find me on tumblr  
> chooseredemption.tumblr.com


End file.
